banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eviscerator
Eviscerator (formerly Stelios) is a rectangular shaped robot armed with a spiked axe. Although extremely fast, it is difficult to maneuver and its axe has proven easily broken off, which has led to it accruing no victories over its three seasons of competition. Robot History Series 1.5 Representing Greece, it fought SoJiNn, PhantomPhoenix and Spazmington. Stelios didn't do much while the other machines were attacking one another. With assistance from Spazmington, SoJiNn managed to snap off Stelios' axe. SoJiNn then shoved the weaponless Eviscerator around the other machines. After pushing Eviscerator around the arena, SoJiNn succeeded in getting Stelios on its side and left it to be counted out, eliminating Stelios from the Foreigners competition. Stelios also appeared with Angry Monkey for the Team Trash competition, and placed up against BadWolfGamer's Spyder and The Savage Scot. Spyder was the only one left standing at the end, therefore eliminating Angry Monkey and Stelios from the Team Trash. This loss was lampshaded by Adam in Series 2, when he remarked that "It (Angry Monkey) goes even more furious around fruits, and strangely enough, Greeks!". Series 2 Eviscerator, now modified with a center-line axe, was placed into Heat F against Burnt Waffle Machine. Burnt Waffle Machine started off extremely well, using its weapon to attack and quickly flip Eviscerator. The Observabot tries to help Eviscerator self right but has trouble doing so as Burnt Waffle Machine tries to prevent it, but Observabot eventually helps Eviscerator back onto its wheels. Eviscerator starts attacking Burnt Waffle Machine again but ends up getting on top of Burnt Waffle Machine's weapon and is toppled for a second time. Burnt Waffle Machine attacks the underneath of Eviscerator and gets stuck itself by impaling the ground. Eviscerator was soon counted out, leaving Burnt Waffle Machine as the victor and eliminating Eviscerator from the tournament. Series 2.5 Eviscerator was once again chosen to represent Greece in the re-designed Foreigners competition, now a single-elimination tournament with robots matched at random, rather than by geographical area. Eviscerator first was matched against Dutch spinner Milimate. As the match began, Eviscerator charged after Observabot as Milimate spun its overhead weapon up to top speed and moved near the arena flipper, perhaps trying to bait the non-invertible Eviscerator into it. As Observabot moved away, Eviscerator charged full speed at Milimate, ramming its right front corner but missing with its axe as Milimate spun to the side from the impact. However, Eviscerator attempted to corner too sharply following the charge, and lost control causing it to skid onto the floor flipper. The floor flipper fired, throwing Eviscerator directly through and over the blades of Milimate, which impacted several times as Eviscerator fell to the ground. As Eviscerator regained its bearings, Milimate turned and advanced on Eviscerator, who also turned and fired its weapon early, hitting only air. However, Eviscerator made a fatal error and retracted its axe directly into the blades of Milimate as the two went nose to nose, causing it to be sheared clean off the mount. Now weaponless and seeming to exhibit control issues, it would charge hard into Milimate sporadically before stopping just as suddenly, jostling it about as Milimate struggled to bring its flipping spike into play. At several points, Eviscerator was even underneath Milimate, but whether due to earlier damage or driver error did not capitalize on the opportunity to topple the tall Milimate. Both robots by this point were having driving troubles, so the Observabot made attempts to liven up the match by throwing itself via the arena flipper, which only resulted in it going out of the arena and eliminating itself. Finally, Milimate managed to get its flipping spike underneath Eviscerator, flipping it up into the overhead blades and delivering a brutal blow that spun Eviscerator out onto its side, unable to self-right due to losing its axe. It was counted out and eliminated from the Foreigners competition once again. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 4 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Foreigners Qualifiers, Team Trash Qualifiers *Series 2: Heat F, Round 1 *Series 2.5: Foreigners, Round 1 Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Robots with axes Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that never made it past round 1 Category:Foreigners Competitors Category:Greek Robots